History Of You
by Reika Hyuuchiha
Summary: Reika nggak berbakat bikin summary. Baca ajalah, ya! R&R! Don't flame.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Masashi kishimoto**

**Rated: T**

**Pairing: Sasuke Uchiha & Hinata Hyuuga**

**Warning: Don't like don't read!**

**History**** Of You**

_**~Reika **__**Hyuuchiha**___

'Gelap…'

"Hinata-sama! Cepat pergi dari sini!!"

'Merah…?'

"Hinata-sam—"

**CRASH! **

"UARGHT!"

**CRATT…**

'Ini darah…'

'_Dengan segala petunjuk dari alam, hiduplah! Jadilah gadis yang tangguh dan kembalikan desa ini seperti sedia kala!!'_

'Okaa-san…'

Darah segar yang tertumpah mengisyaratkan sebuah malam panjang menggiurkan bagi sang pembawa sabit kematian, yang menunggu mangsanya yang menahan nyawa sampai kerongkongan…

-

-

-

-

-

-

**CIP! CIP!**

Pagi yang cerah pertanda matahari menyunggingkan senyuman, seolah menang dari hujan dan awan mendung yang menantang. Di pagi ini pula seorang pemuda tampan dengan rambut hitam kebiruan duduk termenung di tepi ranjang-nya. Seorang pemuda yang mengenakan yukata berwarna biru dan hakama berwarna serupa dengan lambang uchiwa di bagian belakang. Uchiha Sasuke. Begitulah orang-orang setempat memangggilnya. Seorang pemuda dengan kemampuan berpedang yang lihai dan handal, sehingga julukan samurai berhasil disandangnya. Pagi ini tetap sama bagi Sasuke, bangun dan berjalan kearah dapur untuk membuat teh. Tak ada yang bisa ia andalkan selain dirinya sendiri, mengingat klan Uchiha telah binasa, semua anggota klan dihabisi oleh sang penerus klan yang teramat dibanggakan oleh klan tersebut, Itachi Uchiha. Kakak kandung dari Sasuke. Diantara semua anggota klan yang meregang nyawa di tangan Itachi, hanya Sasuke yang masih bisa bernafas hingga saat ini. Ironis…

Glek…

Sasuke meminum tehnya tanpa peduli rasa teh itu, dilanjutkannya aktivitas sehari-harinya. Pukul 05.00. Tepat waktu untuk sekedar berkeliling desa dan menghirup udara segar.

Sasuke berjalan menjauh dari desa, kakinya melangkah kearah hutan. Mengabaikan semak belukar dan hewan-hewan ganas yang siap menerkam. Sasuke terus melangkah mengikuti instingnya yang entah kenapa membawanya sampai ke pedalaman hutan seperti ini. dirinya semakin jauh dari desa, hingga yang terdengar hanya kicauan burung, suara air terjun dan beberapa suara hewan lainnya.

GREK…

" ! "

Sasuke terkejut. Kakinya tanpa sengaja menginjak potongan tubuh manusia. Diambilnya potongan tubuh tersebut tanpa ragu dan diendusnya.

"Masih berbau! Jangan-jangan…!"

Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya menuju sebuah lokasi. Benar dugaannya. Lokasi tersebut sudah seperti kapal pecah. Terlihat berantakan dengan potongan tubuh manusia yang tersayat-sayat dan basah dengan darah.

"Bau amis," Ucap Sasuke sambil menutup hidung dengan telapak tangan.

"Kelihatannya tadi malam di tempat ini terjadi pertempuran."

Sasuke terhenyak… pemandang ini persis seperti saat semua klannya dibantai. Bau amis dan mayat-mayat yang berserakan.

"Huuhuu…"

" ! " Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya, didengarnya suara tangisan seorang perempuan. Takut? Tidak, bukan takut. Jika takut, maka Sasuke tidak mungkin mendekati sumber suara seperti ini.

Mata Sasuke terbelalak saat dilihatnya seorang gadis dengan kimono biru –yang bersimbah darah sehingga terlihat bercak-bercak merah- sedang menangis. Tubuhnya gemetaran seakan didera rasa takut yang teramat sangat.

**TEP…**

Perlahan Sasuke menepuk pundak gadis itu.

"Hei… kau tak apa-apa?"

Gadis itu mengadahkan wajahnya ke arah Sasuke. Kini Sasuke dapat dengan jelas melihat rupa gadis itu.

'Manis…' Itulah kata yang terpikirkan dalam kepala Sasuke.

Wajah yang putih pucat dibingkai dengan rambut indigo panjang yang disanggul ke atas. Bibirnya berwarna merah muda dengan sedikit bekas lipstick berwarna merah marun tipis.

Jika ditanya, bagian mana yang paling Sasuke suka. Maka, dia akan menjawab. Matanya…

Mata gadis itu berwarna putih semu lavender. Bukan hanya itu saja, air mata yang mengalir dari kedua mata gdis itu membuat mata lavender tersebut terlihat bersinar.

**SET…**

Tanpa sadar Sasuke langsung mengangkat tubuh gadis itu. Menggendongnya dengan bridal style.

Gadis itu terlihat terkejut dan meronta. Tapi apalah daya, tenaga Sasuke jauh lebih kuat dibanding dengan gadis itu.

Dan gadis itu hanya pasrah…

-

-

-

-

-

-

**CUUUR…**

Sasuke menuangkan teh ke cawan, diberikannya teh itu pada sang gadis yang masih gemetaran.

"Ambil dan minumlah… minuman hangat akan membuatmu lebih baik."

Gadis itu mengangguk dan mengambil cawan yang disodorkan Sasuke. Tapi apalah daya, tangan gadis yang gemetaran itu membuatnya tak punya tenaga, bahkan untuk memegang cawan sekalipun. Alhasil, cawan beserta isinya mendarat ke tatami dengan mulusnya.

Sasuke hanya menghela nafas, membuat gadis itu ketakutan. Takut kalau-kalau Sasuke akan marah. Memang, sebenarnya Sasuke ingin meneriaki gadis itu saking gemasnya. Tapi, mengingat keadaan gadis itu dan kejadian yang baru saja menimpanya. Sasuke jadi mengurungkan niatnya.

"Ma-maafkan aku…"

Sasuke memperkuat indera pendengarannya, berusaha mendengarkan ucapan yang terdengar lemah yang keluar dari gadis itu.

"Ma-maafkan aku…" Ulang gadis itu dengan terbata. Oke, berarti Sasuke tidak salah dengar dengan kata 'maaf' .

Sasuke memandang gadis itu sekian detik dan langsung menyunggingkan senyuman.

"Tak kusangka kau bisa bicara… biasanya setelah mengalami trauma hebat seperti dirimu, seseorang akan mengalami tuna wicara sementara."

Gadis itu terdiam, tidak merespon kata-kata Sasuke. Sasuke masih menyunggingkan senyumannya. Diambilnya cawan yang terjatuh tadi dan diisinya kembali cawan tersebut dengan air teh.

Gadis itu hendak mengambil cawan tersebut, tapi, sasuke menepisnya dengan pelan.

"Kau masih gemetaran. Biar aku saja…" Sasuke meminumkan teh itu pada sang gadis, membuat wajah sang gadis yang semula pucat menjadi berwarna sedikit kemerahan.

"A-arigato…"

-

-

-

-

"Nah, sekarang, beritahu aku siapa namamu?" Tanya Sasuke.

Gadis itu menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan menerawang. Seolah pikirannya melayang ke suatu perkara.

Gadis itu menelan ludah dan menjawab,

"Namaku Hinata."

Sasuke semakin tertarik kepada gadis itu, Hinata.

"Lalu, kenapa kau bisa ada di sana dan apa yang terjadi sesungguhnya?" Tanya Sasuke.

Hinata mengeratkan kedua tangannya yang masih gemetaran ke kimononya. Wajahnya tertekuk, tanda siap mengalirkan air matanya lagi.

"Aku tinggal di desa yang bernama desa kitsune. Desa itu merupakan desa terpencil. Desa tertutup yang tak sembarang orang bisa masuk. Desa itu dipimpin oleh seseorang yang bernama Hiashi Hyuuga. Suatu kali, desa itu diketahui memiliki seorang puteri yang memiliki kekuatan teramat besar. Puteri yang katanya dapat membelah bumi menjadi dua. Kekuatan yang akan bangkit jika sang puteri murka. Kekuatan itu pun tergantung dari besarnya kemarahan ysang puteri. Itu sebuah rahasia. Rahasia yang kemudian terbongkar dan menjadi sesuatu yang diketahui khalayak. Penyerangan demi penyerangan gencar dilakukan desa-desa lain yang menginginkan puteri. Dan pada suatu hari, sebuah organisasi yakuza terbesar datang menyerang desa itu. Pertahanan desa yang pada dasarnya sudah rapuh akhirnya runtuh. Para penyerang berbondong-bondong menghancurkan desa itu. Para pejabat dan pemimpin kerajaan berusaha melarikan diri dan melindungi sang puteri. Terlebih menjaga agar sang puteri tidak murka sehingga melepas kekuatannya. Namun, para pejabat dan pemimpin desa itu pun akhirnya tewas. Namun ada satu orang yang masih hidup dalam pertempuran itu. Dialah sang puteri dan mungkin puteri itu sekarang sedang diburu…"

Sasuke memandang Hinata dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Hinata, jangan bilang bahwa kau ada---"

"Akulah," Hinata kembali mengalirkan air matanya.

"Akulah puteri yang sedang diburu itu. Akulah Hinata Hyuuga."

_**~bersambung~**_

Reika: HUWAAAAA!

Sasuke : kenapa kau?

Reika: ini fic-ku yang pertama. Tapi, kenapa kesannya abal, ya?!

Sasuke: *sweatdrop* authornya juga abal, sih.

Reika: *bawa bazooka buat Sasu*

*tiba-tiba malaikat mendekatinya dan membisiki sang author*

*author mengurungkan niatnya*

ya, sudahlah itu tidak penting… oia, jika ada yang punya saran mengenai genre-nya, tolonng beri tahu Reika, ya.

Sasuke: dan jangan lupa R & R!

Reika: benar, jangan lupa, ya!

-

-

-

-

**Don't Flame**

**And**

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Tetep Om Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: Masih T, mungkin beberapa chapter ke depan baru diganti

Pairing: SasuHina

Warning: SANGAT TIDAK DIPERKENANKAN UNTUK FLAMING! If you don't like don't read!

History Of You

Reika Hyuuchiha

Collab with Rei No Otome to this chapter

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"Hoahmm~"Hinata meregangkan otot-ototnya, "Kenyang sekali aku tadi tidur…"

Hinata mengedarkan pandangan ke segala penjuru ruangan. Ruangan yang sederhana tapi luas. Beralaskan tatami dengan jumlah perabotan yang tidak banyak. Rumah yang terlihat bersih tapi seolah ditinggalkan sang pemilik.

'Sepi sekali… apa setiap saat, tempat ini selalu seperti ini?' pikirnya dalam hati.

Hinata segera bangun dari futonnya, futon keras yang jelas berbeda dengan king-size miliknya. Namun, dengan futon seperti inilah dia dapat tidur dengan nyenyak. Hinata kemudian melihat . Ini bukan kimono dengan bercak darah yang kemarin ia kenakan. Ini adalah yukata pinjaman, bukan miliknya. Yukata rakyat jelata, dengan warna putih bersih dan motif violet yang sederhana. Bukan merupakan barang mewah. Namun, entah kenapa hatinya merasa tenang saat mengenakan yukata ini.

'hangat… yukata milik ibu Sasuke…Sasuke…'

" ! " Hinata membelalakan matanya. Tersadar jika seseorang yang telah menolongnya sudah tidak ada di tempat.

"Sasuke!"

Hinata segera berlari tergesa-gesa, membuka setiap pintu ruangan dengan perasaan kalut.

'Takut!'

"SASUKE!" teriaknya. Berharap orang yang ia panggil akan menjawab. Namun nihil. Sasuke benar-benar telah menghilang dari kediamannya. Menyisakan Hinata dengan bulir-bulir keringat yang membasahi pelipisnya yang putih.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"SASUKE!!" Hinata berteriak ditengah-tengah penduduk desa, membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian. Tapi Hinata tidak peduli. Satu yang ia pioritaskan saat ini, menemukan Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda yang telah mempersilahkannya untuk tetap tinggal dan berjanji akan melindunginya.

(FLASHBACK ON)

"Aku tinggal di desa yang bernama desa kitsune. Desa itu merupakan desa terpencil dengan system kerajaan. Desa tertutup yang tak sembarang orang bisa masuk. Desa itu dipimpin oleh seseorang yang bernama Hiashi Hyuuga. Suatu kali desa itu diketahui memiliki seorang puteri yang memiliki kekuatan teramat besar. Puteri yang katanya dapat membelah bumi menjadi dua. Kekuatan yang akan bangkit jika sang puteri murka. Kekuatan itu pun tergantung dari besarnya kemarahan ysang puteri. Rahasia itu kemudian terbongkar dan menjadi sesuatu yang diketahui khalayak. Penyerangan demi penyerangan gencar dilakukan desa-desa lain yang menginginkan puteri. Dan pada suatu hari, sebuah organisasi yakuza terbesar dating menyerang desa itu. Pertahanan desa yang pada dasarnya sudah rapuh akhirnya runtuh. Para penyerang berbondong-bondong menghancurkan desa itu. Para pejabat dan pemimpin kerajaan berusaha melarikan diri dan melindungi sang puteri. Terlebih menjaga agar sang puteri tidak murka. Namun, para pejabat dan pemimpin desa itu pun akhirnya tewas. Namun ada satu orang yang masih hidup dalam pertempuran itu. Dialah sang puteri dan mungkin puteri itu sekarang sedang diburu…"

Sasuke memandang Hinata dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Hinata, jangan bilang bahwa kau ada---"

"Akulah," Hinata kembali mengalirkan air matanya.

"Akulah puteri yang sedang diburu itu. Akulah Hinata Hyuuga."

Sasuke masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru ia dengar.

"Hinata?" panggil Sasuke.

Tak ada jawaban, yang ada hanya suara sesenggukan. Sasuke memandangnya dalam diam, membiarkan Hinata menenangkan dulu dirinya untuk dapat melanjutkan cerita.

Beberapa saat kemudian tangis Hinata mulai reda, terganti dengan nafas yang mulai teratur.

"Kau sudah tenang?"

Hinata mengangguk.

"Bisa kau lanjutkan kembali ceritamu?'

-

-

-

"ya."

Hinata menarik nafas, mengumpulkan tenaga untuk melanjutkan cerita yang tadi sempat tertunda.

"Okaa-san berpesan padaku agar aku pergi ke Konohagakure dan tinggal di sana. Di sana ada seorang hokage yang Okaa-san kenal bernama Tsunade-sama. Okaa-san juga bilang, di konoha ada banyak orang yang bisa melindungiku dan mebantuku untuk mengembalikan desa Kitsune seperti semula. Karena itu, aku ingin memohon padamu. Antarkan aku ke Konohagakure! Aku harus pergi ke sana dan memberitahu Tsunade! Kumohon!! Ini pesan Okaa-san."

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tanda sedang berpikir.

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Baiklah… tapi, perjalanan ke Konohagakure akan membutuhkan waktu sekitar 4 hari, sedangkan, dimulai dari lusa, di daerah sekitar perbatasan akan ada badai. Karena itu, kau harus bersabar dan menunggu sekitar satu minggu. Untuk sementara kau pakai saja rumah ini. lalu…"

Sasuke melirik kimono Hinata.

"Kau pakai saja baju Okaa-san ku yang ada di lemari. Kimono-mu sudah terlihat tak layak pakai. Lagipula, darah yang ada di kimono-mu akan membuat takut penduduk desa ini."

"Te-terimakasih. Ano, siapa namamu?"

"Uchiha… Uchiha Sasuke."

"Sankyuu, Uchiha-san."

"Tidak usah formal begitu, Hinata. Panggil saja aku Sasuke. Cukup Sasuke dan tanpa embel-embel apapun!"

"Sasuke…"

Seandainya saja saat itu Hinata lebih teliti memperhatikan wajah Sasuke, mungkin Hinata dapat melihat semburat merah tipis di kedua pipi Sasuke.

"Hinata…"

"Ya?"

"Aku berjanji akan melindungimu…"

"Eh?"

"Kubilang, aku berjanji akan melindungimu…"

SET…

Sasuke beranjak dari sana.

"Kau pakai saja kamarku, aku akan tidur di ruangan lain. Lalu---"

KRUUUUCUKKK

-

-

-

"…"

-

-

-

"…."

-

-

-

Hening…

"Fuh… haha, kau lapar, ya?"

Wajah Hinata kontan saja langsung memerah, menyamai buah tomat kesukaan Sasuke.

Sasuke berjalan kearah pintu.

"Besok aku akan pergi mencari makanan. Karena itu, bersabarlah…"

KREK…

Sasuke membuka pintu kamar yang semula tertutup.

"Konbanwa, Hinata. Oyasuminasai."

"Konbanwa, Sasuke."

TEP…

Pintu pun tertutup dan Hinata terlelap dalam bunga tidur.

(FLASHBACK OFF)

"Sasuke!" Hinata terus berlari sambil memanggil satu nama itu terus-menerus.

BRUGH…

Tanpa sadar Hinata menubruk seseorang.

"Ma-maafkan ak---"

"Berani juga kau gadis kecil!"

"---ku. Siapa kalian!?"

Hinata segera menjauh dari orang yang telah ditubruknya, seorang pemuda dengan rambut berwarna putih keabuan. Kini, Hinata terpojok di antara pemuda-pemuda seram yang terlihat seperti berandalan.

"Kau orang baru, ya? kau tidak mengenalku?"

"tidak!"

"Aku Suigetsu, wakilketua kelompok samurai di sini."

"Kelompok samurai?" mata Hinata melebar.

"Iya. Kelompok samurai terbesar di desa ini. kelompok samurai yang bernama 'Taka'."

"…" Hinata hanya terdiam sambil berpikir cara agar dapat meloloskan diri. Diindahkannya kata-kata Suigetsu.

TEP…

Orang yang Hinata tahu bernama Suigetsu menyentuh pipi Hinata dengan kasar.

"Lepas!"

Hinata berusaha berontak, namun suigetsu malah menendang tubuh kecil hinata sampai terpelanting ke balakang. Darah segar mengalir dari salah satu sisi sudut mulut Hinata.

"Jangan berontak! Diam dan ikut kami sajalah!!"Ancamnya.

"To-tolong aku!" Hinata mencoba meminta pertolongan.

Suigetsu tertawa megejek.

"Kau pikir akan ada yang datang menolongmu? Tak ada yang berani menentang Taka! Percuma saja kau meminta tolong!"

Suigetsu menarik tangan Hinata, tapi, sebelum ia bisa membawa Hinata, sebuah pedang –masih dengan sarung pedangnya- menghantam mulutnya. Suigetsu meringis dan memegangi mulutnya yang sudah mengalirkan cairan merah, darah.

"Sapa yang berani melawanku!?" teriak Suigetsu.

"Baka…"

"Eh?"

"Kau sangat bodoh Suigetsu…! Kutinggal sejenak saja, kau langsung ber-ulah."

Suigetsu langsung terlihat ketakutan dan pucat pasi saat melihat siapa yang kini ada dihadapannya.

"Ketua! Maafkan aku!!"

Hinata membelalakan mata saat dilihatnya orang yang suigetsu panggil dengan sebutan 'ketua'.

"S-sasuke!" ucap Hinata dengan nada terkejut.

Dilihatnya Sasuke berdiri dengan tangan kanan masih memegang sebilah katana dan tangan kiri menenteng sebuah bungkusan, mungkin bento.

"Kau tak apa-apa? Sepertinya Suigetsu melukaimu, ya?" tanya Sasuke datar, tapi ada nada cemas sana.

Sasuke menyeka darah di sudut mulut hinata dengan tangannya, terasa lembut bagi Hinata.

"Aku bawakan makanan untukmu, ayo pulang!"

Katanya sambil menarik Hinata untuk untuk menjauh. Hinata hanya mengangguk.

"Suigetsu!"

"I-iya ketua?!"

Sasuke menoleh kearah Suigetsu dengan pandangan akan-kubunuh-kau-jika-sekali-lagi-melukai-Hinata.

Kemudian, Sasuke dan Hinata berjalan pergi meninggalkan Suigetsu dan bawahannya yang kini tengah menelan ludah ketakutan.

**~Bersambung~**

**Don't Flame**

**R&R**


End file.
